A New Life
by emoyaoi69
Summary: COMPLETE Ren's been really emotional...What could be wrong? Crappy summery,yeah i know Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:**Ren's been having trouble controlling his emotions... What ever could be wrong?

**Warnings: **YAOI, MALE/MALE SEX, MPREG, LANGUAGE. As if thats gonna put you off.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Shaman King coz if i did then there would be NO females, Yoh would be Zeke's uke and all that would be shown would be male/male sex.

A/N: If you wanna call Ren Tao --- Len Tao or Horohoro Usui --- Trey Racer. I don't care. If I'm honest,their Japanese names are better. But its only this couple that i use their Japanese names.

This being my story,i can change what i want. But I'm not gonna change EVERYTHING. In fact,hardly anything at all.

Horohoro's not really an idiot. Ren's a little to emotional. They have wonderful sex.

Horohoro --- Age 19, Height 5' 10

Ren --- Age 17, Height 5' 3 ( yeah, i like him short )

**A New Life**

Ever since the Shaman Tournament, two friends have become much more. After Yoh Asakura won the Shaman Tournament,everyone went their separate ways. Heading back home, either to see family and friends or to go back to their everyday professions. But, two of those friends stayed in the city where they first met Yoh.

Horohoro Usui and Ren Tao have been lovers for four years. In those four years together, things have changed. One of the most immense changes is that - neither has their virginity anymore. One thing that is the same as before though, is that Ren is still a short-ass. They now live together, in a house about half an hour away from Yoh's. Up until Horohoro was old enough to get a place, he and Ren bunked at Yoh's.

In their sex life,they were not that slow in starting it up. Ren being two years younger and less experienced was nervous to begin with but once they had done it once, there was no stopping them. They tried many types of sex. From slow and gentle, to rough and hard. From S&M, to role-play. The two horny teenage boys sex life's were far from boring.

- - - - - - - - -

"Ren!"

"Ren Tao! You get your skinny ass back here now!" Horohoro shouted as he ran up the stairs, chasing after his boyfriend.

"Hehe...Make me! Besides,you look better without it anyways!" Ren yelled back, rounding the top of the stairs and towards their bedroom.

"Why you little...!" he grabbed Ren's arms, and pinning them above his head."Got you now, you little short-ass."

"Yes, i suppose you did. But,your still not getting it back." Ren sniggered, trying to get hid hands out from his boyfriends strong grasp. After about ten minutes of trying, and failing, to get loose. He gave up, relaxing his arms knowing they wouldn't fall.

"You win," Ren lowered his head,trying to hide his watery eyes."Have your stupid bandanna, you moron." Then walking off into their bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Ren slumped onto the bed and he pulled the covers over him to hide his face. Once he done that, he began to cry. He hated crying in front of Horohoro. In fact the only times he's cried in front of him is when they had sex.

On the other side of the door, Horo stood. His ear pressed against it,trying to to hear for any sound that his younger lover might make. Just say he was beginning to walk away he heard the small muffled sound. He was crying. His lover was balling his eyes out.

Knocking on the door.

"Ren?" Horo opened the door,noticing that the blanket was covering the upset teen."Ren? Come on, babe." Still not getting any answers from Ren. He pulled the covers back.

Ren's face looked flushed. His eyes red and puffy from all the crying he had been doing. Horo looked at him, he looked so young. So innocent. So _sexy_.

Horo just wanted to take him there and then. And thats just what he was going to do.

He pulled Ren close to him, hugging him."Ren. Why are you crying?" he said, wrapping his are around the purple haired boy.

"Be...because, you wouldn't play...play with me." he sniffed.

Horo was confused. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask this question that was running through his head. But, he decided to go for it."Ren, what do you mean by...play?"

Ren pressed his head into the crook of his boyfriends neck, embarrassed. "I umm,well."

"Come Ren,just tell me. It can't be as bad as you think," Horo said. He placed his hand on Ren's back, rubbing it.

Ren looked up, his face tear-stricken. "Well, you didn't want to play with me. Like just now, all I did was take your headband and you flipped. I was only pla---Ahhh"

Horo decided that he had had enough of Ren being upset. So, he placed his hand over one of Ren's covered nipple, and rubbed it. Stopping Ren in his tracks.

"Ren, i'm sorry I acted like that. I didn't know that all you wanted was some attention." Horo felt really bad now. All the times Ren had taken or hid something from him, he would flip out. Like he had done about ten minutes ago. He could just see Ren crying every time he had shouted at him.

It was awful.

"Ren," he said, as he pushed Ren down and crawled atop of him. Straddling his waist. He collected Ren's wrists and, with one hand, held them above his head. He then kissed Ren. Running his tongue across Ren's bottom lip, asking for entrance. And he got it.

Horo moved his free hand to the first button of Ren's top, and began to undo them. He started kissing Ren's neck, licking the sensitive spot under his ear. He pulled the shirt away revealing the smooth skin of his angel, and Horo's mouth attached to more of Ren's flesh. Sucking. Licking. Biting. Gnawing.

"Ren, you are so beautiful," he said, biting Ren's neck.

"Ahh, Horo!" Ren moaned, placing his hands on Horo's shoulers and pushing him away.

"Dude, wha...?" Horo was confused, why had Ren pushed him away?

"Ren! Why did you just do that?" he shouted. He wasn't to happy. His boyfriend of four years had just pushed him away. He had basically said that he didn't want to have sex with Horo.

Ren couldn't look at him. He had, with a bit of difficulty because Horo was still straddling him, turned his body. Hiding his face in the pillow, and began to cry for the second time that day.

"Fucking hell, Ren! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Horo yelled." You PMS-ing or somethin' ?"

Ren still wasn't answering him. He didn't want to. He didn't want to tell his perfect boyfriend that his life would be ruined.

"Ren... Come on, your starting to scare me." Horo was really nervous. He didn't know what to do. Ren wasn't saying anything. What is something was seriously wrong with the little Chinese short-ass.

Ren looked up, seeing a very concerned Horo. He felt awful. He was making Horo worry over something he didn't even know about.

"Horo, I'll tell you but..." he stopped, seeing Horo perk up a bit.

'_Your not going to be happy once i tell you.' _Ren bitterly thought.

"But, you have to promise not to be mad," he continued."Because if you don't promise then I... then I don't know what."

"Ren, I promise." Horo reassured him by rubbing his hand over the small of Ren's back." I promise."

Ren looked as scared as a child who couldn't find its mum. He did so not want to tell Horo, but he had to.

"Horo, a couple of weeks ago I felt sick. I thought it would pass, but it didn't. And I started to get really worried. I mean, come on. I'm not a doctor, I didn't know if anything was wrong. So I went to the hospital." he paused and looked up at Horo. He had a hint of fear in his eyes.

'_Why did he have to go to the hospital? Oh god, please say theres nothing seriously wrong.'_

After looking back to the floor. Finding it far more interesting then his boyfriends concerned gaze. He continued. " I thought It was best to see Faust, seeing as I knew him and I knew that he wouldn't lie to me. And after he gave me a check-up and all that stuff doctors have to do. He told me that... that I, umm."

"Ren just tell me. What's wrong?!" Horo was starting to panic.

"Horo, I'm...I'm pregnant!" Ren cried.

Horo was in shock. His little boyfriend had just told him that he was pregnant. He was going to have a baby. THEY were going to have a baby.

"Ren," he said, poking him until he looked up. "Why are you crying?" Horo laughed.

"Because, you don't want--- Your laughing?" Now it was Ren's turn to be confused.

"Yeah, its funny. You made me so worried. I thought that something horrible was going to happen to you." he said, smiling.

"But...but I'm pregnant Horo!." Ren panicked. "What male can get pregnant?Its not natural!"

"Well you got pregnant, so others guys might have gotten pregnant." Horo said, circling his arms around Ren, and pulling him into a hug.

"So, your not mad?" Ren hoped, wrapping his arms around Horo's neck.

"No, I'm not mad. Not at all." Horo kissed him and then pushed Ren down, so that he was laying on the bed.2Besides, your gonna make a great mummy." Horo laughed.

Horo saying that caused Ren to blush. His former self would have probably thumped him one. But the person he is now, just nodded and agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

YAY...i finished it.

At first, it was only going to be a one-shot and it wasn't even going to be an Mpreg. But I really wanted to do an Mpreg and this couple seem perfect for me to do so.

So yeah...R and R please.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summery:**Ren's been having trouble controlling his emotions...What ever could be wrong?

**Warnings:**YAOI, MALE/MALE SEX, MPREG, LANGUAGE. If your reading this chapter, its _obviously_ not put you off.

**Disclaimer:**Still don't own Shaman king.

A/N: Last chapter, Ren Told Horo that he was pregnant.

I haven't really got anything to put...So,yeah...

On with the second chapter.

**And So It Begins**

**- - - one month later- - -**

"What da fuck?" Horo cursed. It was half five in the morning and Horo had woke up to strange noises coming from the bathroom. Getting up and heading to the bathroom, the noises had stopped. But, he still had to go in there.

There was Ren, hunched over the toilet. Looking very pale, but then again he was puking his guts up. Horo went over and knelt down by one side of Ren, placing a hand on Ren's back and began rubbing it.

"Ren, are you okay?" Horo asked, concerned.

Ren looked up at him, slightly nodding. Horo then picked him up bridel style, and took him back to bed. Then getting back into bed himself and pulling Ren close to him, and placing his hand on Ren's abdomen.

A few weeks later. They went to the hospital to see 'Dr. Faust'. Every day for the past three weeks, Ren had been throwing up, day in and day out. Everything he ate, he lost about an hour later. He couldn't keep anything down. And Ren hated it.

He also hated the fact that he was crying at random times for no reason.

"Well, Ren, if you'll just lie down on the bed for me and lift your top. And we'll give you a check-up."

Ren did as told. Hopping onto the bed and lifting his top so it came just below his nipples. After Faust had set up the ultrasound machine he came over and rubbed the cold gel on Ren's bump. And it made him almost squeak.

Faust moved the probe across Ren's belly trying to find the baby. He moved the probe to a certain spot and noticed something on the screen that he didn't expect.

"Oh, thats odd." Faust said out of the blue.

"Odd...? Whats odd?" Ren's voice shaking a little.

"Ren...Your nine weeks along, aren't you?"

"Y-yes..." he was scared now. Why was Faust asking him that? "Is something wrong?"

"No, theres nothing wrong." Faust said as he moved the probe to another part of Ren's belly."I just don't know why the machine didn't pick up on this before."

"Pick up on what Faust? Just tell us!" Horo nearly yelled. "What is it?!" If he was getting impatient with Faust not answering, he couldn't imagine how Ren must have been feeling.

"Your having twins." was his very blunt answer.

Twins? They were going to have twins? Both Horo and Ren thought this. Neither was a twin themselves, so how?

"The machine should have picked upon that during your forth or fifth week." he said as he printed a picture of the scan."Do either of you have twins or multiples in your family's?"

Horo shook his head, but Ren just stayed quiet. Grabbing a tissue, whipping the gel off of his stomach and pulling his top back down.

"Ren?" Faust asked, noticing the sudden change in Ren's expression.

"My mother was a twin, but...but she died when she was eight years old." he whispered.

"Ren, I..." Horo didn't know what to say. So he just put his arms around him. Ren had never told anyone about this. Sure, before the tournament Ren was anti-social but he had opened up a lot after he and Horo and got together. So why didn't he tell Horo this?

"Ren, I want to see you in a couple of weeks. I want to see if their healthy." Faust paused, then added." And all I can say about the nausea, is just eat dry food when you feel sick. Like crackers, you should be able to keep them down, if nothing else."

After Horo and Ren had come back from the hospital. Horo went into the bedroom to read but Ren was feeling rather...horny.

Going into their bedroom, Ren crawled along the bed until he had reached Horo, sitting on his legs. Ren's body was _very_ close to Horo's groin.

"What do you want, baby?" Horo asked, flipping the page.

"You." was all Ren said, snatching the book away and crushing his mouth with Horo's. Horo pushed his tongue along Ren's lower lip, demanding entrance. But wasn't getting it. So he moved one of his hands under Ren's top, brushing his thumb over one of Ren's nipples.

Causing him to moan, and letting Horo slip his tongue into Ren's mouth. But Ren didn't feel like letting Horo claim his mouth, so he pushed Horo's tongue out of his mouth.

"What do hell...? "

"I want you...now" he said, pushing Horo down, so that he was laying and not sitting. "I want you...to take me. Dry...Rough...Hard."

Horo was surprised. The only times when Ren wanted it like that was when they had been experimenting after a year of being sexually active. They wanted to know what they liked best. What made them hornier. And what fetishes they would use in the furture.

"Ren...I am not going to take you rough while your pregnant with twins." Horo then pushed Ren down, so that he was laying instead of Horo." But, that doen't mean that I'm _not_ going to take you another way." Horo finshed his sentence with a passionate kiss.

In less then ten seconds, both boys were naked and hard. Horo was licking one of Ren's nipples, running his tongue across and over the nub, and pinching the other. Earning hot moans from the younger boy.

Horo's mouth moved lower and lower until...

"AHH...Horo!" Ren moaned...loudly.

Horo was deep-throating Ren's member. He ran his tongue around the head and over the slip. Eliciting a pleasured cry from the purple-haired teen.

The attention Horo was giving to Ren's cock was to much for him to bare. So Ren had no choice but to blow his load, moaning Horo's name while doing so. Horo swallowed all of Ren's seed. And smiling up at Ren.

After kissing Ren quickly, he leaned over to the bedside draw. Taking out the half empty tube. Labeled: Cherry Scented Lubrication.

"So,your already ready for more." it was more of a statement then a question. Because Ren was already hard again after climaxing fifteen seconds ago.

All Ren did was nod. And that was all Horo needed. He moved down, settling in between Ren's open legs.

He spread some of the lube onto his fingers and placed them at Ren's opening. Pushing one finger in, and making Ren groan.

The second and third finger were quickly added with the first. Once Ren was stretched as far as he could be. Horo positioned himself and entered him with in a single stroke. Ren cried out in discomfort. Even though he and Horo had been having sex for three years, it still hurt when Horo penetrated him.

"Ho-horo...you can...move."

Horo pulled out almost all the way, then pushed back in at a steady rhythm. Hitting Ren's prostate with full force.

"AHHH!...Ho-romth" Ren loud moan turned into a muffle as Horo practically stuck his tongue down Ren's throat. Cutting off any loud noises that Ren might make when Horo hit his _special place._

He moved his hand and started to pump Ren's hard member. He ran his thumb nail over the slit. Ren felt a coil in the pit of his stomach . He came hard, over his and Horo's stomachs. Horo swallowed the,what would have been, very loud moan.

Ren's convulsing body sent Horo over the edge. He came deep into Ren's body. Thrusting a couple more times, riding out his orgasm. He pulled out and laying to one side of Ren so he wouldn't hurt the babies.

"That...was ...great." Ren breathed out.

"Yeah,it was. Now..." Horo stopped, grabbing the quilt that was kicked to the bottom of the bed. And placed it over them."It's time for you to sleep, baby." Horo wrapped his arm around Ren's waist, and kissing him gently. Both boys then fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay...yet another chapter done.

BTW, I have **NEVER **been pregnant. Yes I know some facts about pregnancy.

But I've asked my mum and my sister, who have had three kids each, for information and I've got a lot of the facts I've needed and will need from and can you please R&R


	3. Damn Bloody Mood Swings

**Summery: **Read the last two chapters.

**Warnings: **YAOI, MALE/MALE SEX, MPREG, LANGUAGE.

**Disclaimer:** Like I said before...I don't own Shaman King.

A/N: umm...Enjoy!!!

**Damn Bloody Mood Swings**

Ren had been standing in front of the full body mirror for about fifteen minutes, looking at his 'bump'. Turning from side to side, looking at how big the bump was. It had been three weeks since Faust had told him and Horo that they were going to have two babies instead of one but... Sure he was happy that he was going to having twins, but he didn't have to like the fact that he was going to be fat for the next six months.

"Ren, you've been doing that everyday now for the past week," Horo said as he stood behind Ren, wrapping his arms around Ren's belly. "There's nothing wrong with your perfect body."

"Don't talk crap, Horo. I'm getting fat and you know it." Ren cried, pushing Horo's arms off from around him. Running into the bathroom and slamming the door.

'_God, he's in one of those moods again.' _At that thought, Horo found himself standing in front of the door, wondering how he was going to coax Ren out _this _time. Horo bravely knocked before trying his luck to see if it would open. And to his surprise, it did.

Walking in, he found Ren sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. His knees up, arms around them and hiding his face. Walking over to him, he knelt down and pulled Ren close to him.

"Ren, what is you're problem? You're always doing this," Horo wondered. Did Ren change his mind? Did he not want to have Horo's children? "Tell me."

Ren whispered something so quietly that Horo missed what he said.

"Ren, speak up will you."

"I'm gonna get fat, OK!" Ren half yelled, half sobbed."I'm not going to be able to do things for myself. I won't be able to go anywhere on my own. I'll been going from one mood to the next in seconds, like I have been doing already, only worse. And soon I won't be able to have sex with you, and when that happens, you'll leave me and go and find someone else. Someone who's not fat. And I'll be stuck looking after two babies and I'll have no one to help me." Ren was now an emotional wreck.

'_Man, I know Ren had issues, but I never knew that he was THIS insecure.' _At this thought, Horo pulled Ren up from the floor and went back to where the mirror was...even though he had to drag him there.

Placing Ren in front of the mirror and standing behind him, Horo proceeded to show Ren that he wasn't any less hot.

"Now..." Horo smiled, starting to undoing Ren's shirt."I am going to show you that _no one_ is better or hotter then _you_. No matter what you look like."

After stripping Ren down to his birthday suit, Horo placed his hand on Ren's already expanding tummy and begun by saying, "Lets start off with one _major_ fact; you're pregnant, not fat. Once their born, you'll be skinny again."

Ren was looking at Horo, and at what he was doing through the mirror. Horo was, at this minute, nibbling the junction between Ren's neck and his shoulder. One of Horo's hands was still on his stomach, the other, playing with one of his nipples.

"Next...I don't mind doing things for you. In fact, even if you weren't pregnant, I'd still wouldn't mind doing everything for you." Horo said, moving to the other side of Ren's neck. "And I've never liked it when you go out by yourself. You get old perverted men staring at you, even if I am with you, they _still _do it...I hate it."

_'Wow...I never knew that way about me going out. I mean, I know he kisses me a lot when were out but- AH!' _Ren was cut off from his thoughts as he felt Horo bit his neck. "Horo! What was that for?"

"Well you're mine, and I want everyone to know that." Horo said, moving his second hand to Ren's other nipple. "And everyone's use to you going from one mood to the next anyway. You've been doing since we met you."

"And when they are born, I'm not going to leave you...Come on, who would leave you? Your gorgeous. Besides, I'm going to help with looking after them, feeding them, getting up at god-knows-what-time to feed them. And, I'm going to help with looking after you as well. Because, you won't be able to do very much for them if you aren't healthy, now are you?" Horo knew that he was getting through to him. There was just one more problem Horo had to fix.

"And, as for sex..." Horo chuckled, wrapping his hand around the purple-haired teen's semi-erect penis. "Your the only person or thing that gets me hard. It doesn't matter that you won't be able to do it for how ever many months, we'll still be able to do this until the last couple of months." Horo then stood in front of Ren. Horo leaned down onto his knees and took the first few inches of Ren's cock into his mouth, feeling him harden completely in his mouth.

"Ah! Horo!...Gods!" Ren moaned as he felt Horo run his tongue around and over the head of his erection. Horo began to take the rest of Ren's cock into his mouth, deep throating him, loving all of the noises that Ren was making. He remembered the first time Horo had given him a blowjob.

It was the second time they were going to have sex. He was fourteen and Horo was sixteen. And about three seconds after Horo had put his cock into his mouth, he cum. Which completely embarrassed him. But Horo just said it was the first time he had felt_ anything_ like that before, and so it didn't matter that he was a bit to fast at cumming, but they could work on it.

"AHH! H-horo!" Ren moaned, loudly. Snapping out from his thoughts as he came in Horo's mouth. Horo took Ren's, now softening cock, out of his mouth and stood up. Pressing his mouth against Ren's in a hungry kiss, running his tongue along Ren's bottom lip, waiting for Ren to open his mouth. And almost immediately opening his mouth, Ren felt Horo's tongue enter his mouth, tasting himself on Horo's tongue.

Pulling away, Horo grinned and placed his hands on Ren's shoulers. "Now..." Horo said, suddenly turning serious. "You ever think of talking like that or acting like you did again, I will make it my responsibility to thoroughly kick your ass. But I would do it in a caring, loving way of course." he assured.

Ren smiled sweetly at the caring _threat _that Horo had made. "I won't, well...I'll try not to, anyways. I promise."

"Good. Now, lets go grab a shower." Horo grabbed Ren's hand within his own, leading him towards the bathroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

YAY...Its done. I've been trying to write this for the last four days, and I couldn't think of ANYTHING!!! Then I just got a sudden flow and done most of it all in one.

I kinda wanted to make it a bit longer but after my flow was over I couldn't do anymore. And besides, I'm tired. I've been writing it since about half three...Its now 6:45 in the morning.

So, yeah...R&R please. Coz I really wanna know what people think about my storys.


	4. Baby Shopping And Twincest

**Summery: **Can't be bothered to do the summery. Read the first and second chapter.

**Warnings:** YAOI, MALE/MALE SEX, MPREG, TWINCEST, LANGUAGE

**Disclaimer: **Nope...still don't own Shaman King.

A/N: Right, I'm gonna add another couple in this chapter--- Hao and Yoh. Their gonna be eighteen years of age. They still look the same only older and taller. But Yoh is still an inch or two shorter then Hao.

Probably the second part of this chapter will be HaoxYoh, coz i haven't been able to think of ANYTHING lately. But...I'm getting their. And i will finshed it.

**Baby Shopping And Twincest**

Ren was now four months pregnant, and _still_ hating it. He was had morning sickness everyday, and it wasn't just in the morning either. His cravings consisted of pickled onions dipped in chocolate, and gherkins and popcorn...AT THE SAME TIME. And surprisingly, they were the only things that he could keep down. Ren also couldn't wear his old clothes; he either wore Horo's t-shirts, which he did most of the time, or the clothes they had to go out and buy because Ren was only going to get bigger with months to come. Ren was also started to have trouble getting up on his own.

After Ren's _little _mood swing. Horo and Ren were forced to tell their friends about their little... _surprise_. Seeing as Ren was naturally very skinny, and it would seem weird if Ren's stomach was just getting larger for no reason.

- - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Ren...how about this?" Yoh asked, holding up a sky blue baby grow with yellow stars over it.

Ren had decided to go shopping. Knowing that he would need to get the babies some clothes sooner or later, and sooner seemed like the best bet. And Hao and Yoh had come to see them, so he asked Yoh if he wanted to come and help him look.

"Yoh...I don't know what their going to be yet." Ren said, looking at various baby clothes. "So we can't go buying pink or blue clothes just yet."

"Well...When do you find out? And what other colours are there to buy a baby when you don't even know the gender?" Yoh said, half pouting.

"Until we find out. There's always white, yellow, or lilac, or even green. And Horo and me won't find out the sex of the twins until I'm twenty-three weeks...But I'm not sure if i want to know, i think i want it to be a surprise until their born."

"Okay. Then, what are you hoping for?"

"What am i hoping for?" Ren said picking up a little beige jumper. "I'm not sure what I want them to be. Horo wants atleast one of them to be a girl, y'know, so he can spoil it. But as long as their both healthy, I don't mind what sex they are."

- - - - - - - - -

"So...how's Ren been since finding out that he's going to become a mummy?" Hao asked, flicking through an old book he found.

"He's happy. And that's all that matters." Horo said, passing Hao a beer.

"You know; you and Ren look so happy about having them, i think Yoh and me might have one." Hao said, taking a swig of his drink after.

"Huh... seriously?"

"Yeah...Just let me borrow Ren for a week or so and---"

"You bastard!" Horo threw one of the books from the shelf, aiming for Hao's head. "Don't you DARE lay one finger on my Ren or else i will kill you!!" Horo threated.

"Haha...don't worry. I was joking, I promise. Come on Horo... I've got Yoh, what more could I want." Hao laughed.

"Well, just make sure you keep it that way."

- - - - - - - - -

Opening the door, Ren called out, "Horo, we're back." Closing the door behind them, Ren and Yoh put the bags they had onto the floor. And went in search for their Seme's.

Finding them in the living room.Yoh went over to Hao, sitting on his lap, kissing him. And Ren went and sat closely to Horo, putting his legs over Horo's, and wrapping his arms around the older boys neck.

"So..." Horo said, "What did you buy? Please tell me you brought the babies some clothes or something. And not some sex toys, that you'll whine about when you can't use them until their born. And even then you won't be able to use them straight away."

"No...I got the babies some things. Yoh got the sex toys." Ren stated, kissing Horo.

Hao perked up instantly, hearing that his brother had brought sex toys. "Well...we had better get going." Hao said, grabbing Yoh's arm and heading for the door. "The both of you need some time together." Hao then bolted out the door, and back to the house that he and Yoh had shared since Yoh had begged the King Of Spirits to bring him back. And after the King Of Spirits had taken pity on Yoh, he bought him back. Yoh had then kissed Hao, which Anna saw and had dumped him, not that Yoh cared.

"You know that they only left to go and have sex, don't you?" Horo said, rubbing Ren's thigh. "That means we can do anything thing we want now...What do you say?"

"I say..." Ren pushed against Horo. Nuzzling the bluenette's neck, trying to get comfortable. "I'm sleepy. I want to go to bed now." Ren whisper, drifting off into the world of dreams.

Only half disappointed, finding Ren really cute. Horo got up, taking Ren upstairs, to the bedroom. Tucking him in, and getting in mext to him. Horo wrapped his arm around Ren, kissing his forehead, and falling to sleep himself.

- - - - - - - - -

Slamming the front door shut, Hao pushed Yoh against the wall. Shoving his tongue down his brother's throat. Yoh wrapped his arms around his older brother's neck, and his legs around Hao's waist. Silently telling him, that he wanted to take their make-out session into the bedroom, or the livingroom, or where ever.

Hao knew _exactly _what Yoh wanted. So the longer-haired twin carried Yoh to their bedroom, not-to-gently placing Yoh onto the bed, climbed on top of him and began grinding into him. Hao left Yoh's mouth, and started to attack his neck. He started by just licking, then nipping, then biting. Focusing on the most sensitive part; biting extremely hard, leaving a big, red love bite.

"Hao...hurry up." Yoh moaned as Hao started undoing his shirt. Pulling it off, and throwing it across the room. Followed by his trousers. Then finally followed by his boxers. Leaving Yoh fully naked and open to anything and everything that his twin had to offer him.

Hao licked down Yoh's chest. Licking and sucking on the younger-twin's hard nipples. Flicking his tongue over the left one, earning an erotic groan from Yoh. Licking further down until he reached Yoh's mid-section. Running his tongue along Yoh's thighs, deliberately avoiding Yoh's weeping cock.

"Aw, Yoh..." Hao whispered against one of Yoh's thigh. "You're so hard already, and I've hardly even done anything yet. A dirty boy like you...deserves a reward." Hao then took Yoh's member into his mouth all at once. Flicking his tongue along all of Yoh's erection, licking off the pre-sum that was leaking from the slit.

"Ah...Hao! Don't, I'm gonna...gonna cu---Ahh!" Yoh screamed, as his came deep into the back of Hao's throat.

Swallowing the salty liquid, Hao leaned up and kissed Yoh. Sharing Yoh's flavour with it's owner.

Hao starting dry humping his twin, pressing his hard cock into Yoh's now semi-hard cock. Ever since their firsttime, Hao had always noticed how fast it took yoh to cum, then go hard again---and it didn't take very long.

"Hao...just hurry up, will...you." Yoh moaned, now fully hard again thanks to his brother's dry humping.

"As you wish." Hao grabbed the lube out from under the pillow; undoing the cap, and squeezing some into his palm and rubbing it on his fingers. Hao pushed one finger passed the tight ring of muscle, into the warm heat of his brother's body. Slowly moving it in and out, letting Yoh get use to it. slipping in a second finger, Hao maded a scissoring motion, trying to widen the entrance to Yoh's body. Then adding the last finger, pushing them deep into Yoh, trying to fing his sweet spot.

"Oh God, Hao!"

'_Found it.' _Hao thought, slowly pulling his fingers out. Unzipping his trousers, and pulling his pants down to his thighs. He spread some of the lube onto his dick, positioning himself at the younger boys entrance, penetrating Yoh's body.

"AHHH...Hao!" Yoh screamed, tensing his body as his brother pushed all of his nine inch cock into him. Hao kissed Yoh, and rubbing his thigh in a soothing motion.

"Yoh...breath will you." Hao said. "I won't move until you do"._'Even though its killer me not moving."_

Yoh slightly nodded, telling his tein that he could move. Gasping when his brother pulled out slowly and pushed back in a bit faster. Hitting his prostate with full force. Hao kept getting faster and faster, pressing Yoh's back into the mattress.

Hao could feel that Yoh was close to his climax, so he grasped Yoh's, pumping Yoh's cock in rhythm with his thrusting.

"H-hao, ah...I'm gonna...cum. I'm gon-AHH!" Yoh screamed his climax, his seed going over his and Hao's chest's. Hao felt Yoh's body tighten, which forced him into his climax, cumming into Yoh's hot body.

Pulling out of his younger brother, Hao covered them both with the quilt. He wrapped his hand around Yoh, pulling him to his chest.

"Mmm...love you, Hao." said a sleepy Yoh.

"Love you too, Yoh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

WOOHOO...yet another chapter done.

Btw,when my sister had her first son her craving WAS gherkins and popcorn...AT THE SAME TIME!!! YUCK!!!, her second was chocolate, and she didn't have a craving for her third.

Anyways, i want you to review and tell me what you think and whether Ren should have boys or girls,or both.

And names, three names for boys [first three. And names for girls [second three. Please chose gender(s) and name(s)

(boys)

Naoya

Aki

Kotori

or

(girls)

Miki

Suki

Momoko


	5. White Chocolate And Sexes

**Warnings: **YAOI, MALE/MALE SEX, MPREG, LANGUAGE.

**Disclaimer: **I STILL don't own Shaman King.

A/N: Okay, I'm still going to need you to pick the sexes of Ren's twins. Weither it be two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl. It's you're choice. And if you would, pick one or two names from below.

**Names for boys.**

Naoya

Aki

Kotori

**Names for girls.**

Miki

Suki

Momoko

Because I really need to know, because Ren will be having the twins in the next chapter or two...maybe...probably.

**White Chocolate And Sexes**

"Horo!"

"Yes..." Horo walked into the living room, hearing his moody boyfriend's call. "What does you want, Ren?"

Ren looked up. "I want chocolate." Horo went to leave the room, when Ren shouted again. "I want white chocolate...not dark chocolate, that makes me ill."

_'What is it with him and chocolate? He's been eating it everyday for the past month.' _Horo thought as he picked up the chocolate and headed back into the living room. When Horo got in there, he saw Ren with his eyes closed. '_Is he asle-'_

"No...I am still awake." Ren said, opening his eyes. "And i still want my chocolate." Horo chuckled. Walking over to Ren, and handing him his chocolate. "So, why are you so grumpy today?"

Ren took a piece of the chocolate and slowly put it in his mouth. Once he had finshed it, he spoke. "Horo...I am six months pregnant. I can hardly walk. My back hurts. I can't get to sleep at night; because thats when they decide its time to play, so they start kicking me. I can't leave the house without you or someone else coming with me, just incase something happens to me. My feet hurt. I can't even see me feet. And...I can't even have a bloody release. So, I have extreme built up sexual tension." Ren ended his rant with a heavy sigh, and placed another piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Aww...don't worry about that stuff. In three months, all of it will just be a distant memory." Horo wrapped his arm around the back of Ren's neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

Horo began kissing down Ren's neck, gently biting the junction between his neck and collarbone. "H-horo." Ren moaned. "Horo, wait...s-stop."

"What?" Horo stopped. "Whats wrong?"

Ren smiled. "Theres nothing wrong. Just...give me you're hand." Horo blinked. "Give me you're hand before they stop." Ren grabbed Horo's hand and placed it on his belly. Horo was a bit hesitant, until there was a slight movement. "Their moving...?"

"Of course their moving." Ren laughed. "They don't stay still. Faust told me that babies move anyway. But when theres two of them, they need to move around more. You know, so they can find a comfortable position. It can't be much fun sharing such a small space with someone who is roughly the same size as you."

"Yeah, I guess." Horo moved his hand over Ren's belly. "It can't be nice, being suck in a small space with someone kicking you when ever they move. But it's not nice for mummy either."

"Excuse me? Mummy?" Ren questioned, but winced as one of the babies kicked a bit to hard.

Horo moved his hand to where the baby kicked; moving his hand in a circle-like pattern, trying to help with the pain. "See, you two just hurt you're mummy." Horo said, pretending to scold his unborn children. "You're poor mummy, having to go through this everyday. You stop him from going to sleep, and without sleep, how is he supposed to take care of you?"

"Horo, you do know that they don't actually know what you're saying."

"I don't care. " Horo said, then smiled when he saw Ren yawn. "Now, I think it's time for you're mummy to get some sleep." Horo was still talking to the unborn twins when he grabbed Ren's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. "And I don't want you two to walk him up."

"Horo..." Ren said, as he began to fall asleep. "Don't forget that we have to go and see Faust tomorrow." Horo smiled, as he got into the bed and pulled Ren close to him.

**--- Next day ---**

"I can't wait to see them." Ren said, enthusiastically. Ren and Horo were sitting in the waiting room in the hospital. Ren had woke up in a very happy mood; and because Horo wanted to keep him happy, Horo done anything and everything that Ren wanted.

Faust then called them in, and motioned Ren to lift up his top and lie on the bed. "So, how have you been feeling Ren?" Faust said as he switched on the machine and rubbed some of the gel onto Ren's belly. "Tell me whats been happening."

"I feel okay. I've been sitting on my ass most of the time, because Horo won't let me get up."

"Hey, its not that I _won't _let you get up. Its that you _can't _get up." Horo laughed, defending himself.

"Anyway..." Ren continued. "I haven't been able to sleep at night, because the twins seem to be nocturnal at the moment. And I eat a lot of white chocolate."

"Well..." Faust said, looking at the screen. "Here are you're twins. They both look quite healthy. Do you want to know what sexes they are?"

Horo and Ren looked at each other. They hadn't talked about whether they wanted to know when Ren was six months, or if they would wait until they were born. But Horo would go along with what ever Ren wanted to do.

"We'll wait." Ren said, quietly. "Is that okay with you, Horo?" Ren grabbed Horo's hand, hoping that he would agree. Horo nodded. "Yeah, we're going to wait. Is that okay, Faust?"

"That's fine. It's up to you, anyway. I'm just you're doctor, I just give you check-ups. And, I'll just the one that will help you deliver you're twins."

"Faust..." Ren said, hesitantly, while cleaning the gel off of his belly. "Umm...how exactly am I going to..._have _the babies?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Ren." Faust smiled, knowing that it was going to be hard explaining to Ren and Horo about how he was going to be have them. "Well, let me ask you this...Did you get pregnant like a woman did?"

Ren Nods.

"Have you experienced the things that women go through when their pregnant?"

Ren nods.

"Well, then you figure it out. You're supposed to be smart."

Ren cocked his head to one side, trying to work out just what Faust was saying. He still wasn't getting anywhere...until.

"Wait! No way!" Horo shouted, out of the blue. Both Faust and Ren looked at him. Faust, because he knew why Horo had shouted. And Ren, because he wanted to know why Horo had shouted.

"Whats wrong, Horo? Don't you want Ren to have them the natural way?" Faust asked innocently.

"Yes..." Horo said. " It would be good for Ren to have them naturally, but I-"

"What...? Naturally?" Ren wondered. "You mean, naturally as in..." Ren couldn't finsh his sentence. He had _finally _caught on, as to what Faust was talking about. "Faust, I can't have them like that...I mean, it's not possble."

"Ren, you got pregnant." Faust said, as he walked over to the book shelf. "So it is possible to give birth the natural way." Once he found the book he was looking for, he grabbed it and walked back over to where Horo and Ren were.

"Horo, I know why you don't want Ren to have a natural birth..."

"Why...?" Ren and Horo said, simultaneously.

"Because he doesn't want me to touch the area where he can only touch." Faust said in a matter-of-fact tone. And Horo went red with angry, because Faust had read him like an open book. And Ren went red, because Faust had practically been talking about his privites.

"But, it's not like I would be interested in Ren's genitals while he'll be pushing out two babies. And besides, I have Morty.(A/N: Morty is A LOT taller now.)And anyway; there would be two or three nurses in the room, but I would be the one who would see down there." Faust looked at the two boys, as the were thinking whether ornot Ren should have them naturally. "If you were to have a c-section, it would leave a scar."

"Right, I'm having him the naturally way." Ren said, quickly, before Horo could say anything.

"Good..." Faust handed Ren the book he had gotten earlier. "This book has most of the infomation you'll need about natural births. You know, infomation about labor and what will happen. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine." Ren said, as he went towards the door. " Come on, Horo. I want to get home and read this book. And, I want some chocolate...white, of course." Ren smiles, cutely. Horo followed Ren out the door, and out of the hospital.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Right, there is probably going to be one more chapter, then Ren will give birth. Ohhhh...thats going to be funny. (Evil twinkle in eys.)

So, yeah...think of the names and genders of these kids please. (And tell me.)

AND...don't forget to review


	6. Worrying And Happiness

**Warnings: **YAOI, MALE/MALE SEX, MPREG, LANGUAGE.

**Diclaimer: **Don't own.

**Worrying And Happiness**

"Horoooooo," Ren whined. It had been a month since they were at the hospital, and Ren decided that the gender of his children would be a surprise. And because the babies were still growing, Ren was having a lot trouble with doing things. Horo had forced Ren into bed-rest. Though, Ren managed to get Horo to let him lay on the sofa.

"Yes, Ren...what do you want?" Horo asked. Surprisingly, Horo wasn't getting tired with running around and doing stuff for Ren. He rather liked it...It had nothing to do with the perverted thoughts the ran through his head, and that he would get Ren to do once he wasn't tired or pregnant.

"I want...you." Ren said in a bored, horny tone. But wincing after. Horo ran to his side, rubbing his tummy, trying to help. For a couple of days now, Ren kept getting slight pains in his stomach. Horo kept insisting that he go to the hospital and make sure nothing was wrong. But Ren always say the same thing, which was--- "Horo, It's my body and I think I would know if something was wrong." Horo didn't like it, but he went with it. Not wanting to get Ren worked up and not wanting to put any harm to their children.

"Ren, if this carrys on, you have to go and see Faust." Horo sat himself next to Ren, leaning his head on Ren's. "Having pains like that isn't right. And it's too early. We don't want anything to happen to them, do we?"

"If...if I'm still getting them by next week, I'll go and see Faust. I promise." Ren whispered, sleepily. Ren had been sleeping more now then he had ever done in his entire life. Ren would wake up, eat, then sleep again. And that would happen 3 or 4 times a day.

Later that night, when they were getting ready for bed. "Ren, where are you going? You shouldn't be walking around."

"What? Can't I pee now, without telling you? And no, I don't need you to came in the bathroom with me to hold me and make sure that I don't fall." There was a hint of sarcasm in Ren's voice, as he walked out of the door.

After relieving himself, Ren started walking back into the bedroom he and Horo shared. Only to stumble, gripping the wall, Ren let out a painful groan. Ren moved his hand down and around to his stomach, trying to stop the pain. When the pain lessened a bit, Ren tried to move, but was inmmediately stopped when he felt something wet and kind of sticky trickle down his thigh. '_Shit, shit, shit.' _"HORO!!!!!"

Hearing Ren scream, Horo immediately bolted to the bathroom. Ren was now sitting in a puddle of slightly red liquid, with his knees on either side of him, clutching belly. Horo ran over to him, kneeling at his side. "Ren...come on. Lets get you to the bed."

"No...I can't move." Ren groan, tears running down his face. " I...j-just want to...stay right...h-here." Ren let go of his stomach, putting his hands on the floor, trying to stop the pain.

"Okay, Ren...you seriously need to get off the floor. "Horo wrapped one arm around Ren's shoulders, and the other as far under Ren's legs as possible. Then lefted him up, taking him into the bedroom and laying him onto the bed. Horo grabbed the cordless phone that was on the nightstand, dialing the number for the hospital.

"Hello."

"I need the paramedics. Now." Horo grabbed an over-night back he had packed awhile ago for Ren, just in case they had to rush to get to the hospital. Just like now.

"Whats wrong?"

"My boyfriend's water has just broke. He's now on the bed in fucking pain. Now send the fucking paramedics." Horo was getting frustrated. Why couldn't the damn woman on the other line just say that medics would be here in a few minutes. The hospital wasn't that far away. But it was too far for Horo to get Ren there.

"How far apart are the pains?"

"About five or six minutes." Horo's voice sounding a bit nervous. Not knowing if it was good or bad.

"Alright. The paramedics are on their way. So get everything your boyfriend's going to need ready, because once they get to you, you will need to get here fast. Your boyfriend is experiencing contractions. Now, if you don't know what those are. They are pains that one feels before they go into labor or false labor, but I think your boyfriend is true labor. Just be patient until they get there."

The paramedics got there a few mintues after Horo had spoke to the woman at the hospital. They got Ren on the bed. A young male nurse came in, stripping Ren and placing a sheet over him. He then bent Ren's legs and spread them apart. The nurse moved his hand in between Ren's legs, "Now relax, ok. This will probably feel a little uncomfortable but I need to see have far along you are." Ren screamed when he felt the nurse feel around down there. "Well, your only two cemtimeters dilated. I'm going to give you some medicine so you can rest for a few hours. By the time you wake up, you'll probably be around five centimeters dilated." Horo helped Ren sit forward, while the nurse gave him a shot in the lower spine. Ren's eyes started to close and soon enough, he was asleep.

It was well into the night now. And after several hours, Ren woke up screaming, "Horo! If you come near me, I will kill you!" Ren was having a very strong and painful contraction, and he had only just woken up. Horo was standing just far enough away, so that Ren would have to get up if he wanted to hit him.

Later when Faust walked into the room. Ren was standing, well more leaning, on the side of the bed trying to get through another contraction. And Horo was standing by his side, rubbing the small of his back. "Ren, I need you to get onto the bed. I need to see how much longer you have left." Horo helped Ren get in the bed, and into the position that he nedded to be in for Faust to have a look.

"Well, it's better then I expected." Faust said, as he pulled the sheet back over Ren's bottom half. "Your eight centimeters dilated. I would say that in about an hour you should be ready. So, just lie down and try not to move to much. Because having twins isn't easy."

As expected, Faust was right. Ren was now fully dilated and in horrible pain. "On three I'm going to need you to push." Faust instructed. Ren tightened his shakey grip on Horo's hand and nodded. "One...two...three." Ren pushed and screamed. Five more pushes and baby number one was born. A girl. One of the nurses took the baby, cleaning her and making sure she was ok. But unfortunately for Ren, the first baby was the easy one. Ren had already pushed as hard as he could six times, and the second baby still wasn't born. Ren was getting extremely tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. "Ren, I know your tired but I need you to push, just a few more times. We need to get the second one delivered. Then once it is, you can just sleep." Faust pressed his fingers against Ren's body and lightly prodded his tummy, trying to see if he could coax the second twin out. "Now. Push." And thats just what Ren did. And it hurt like hell. And after the fourth push, when Ren was about to give up for good. A low scream filled the room. But it wasn't Ren, it came from baby number two. A boy. But he was smaller then girl, and kind of blue.

Ren smiled tiredly, then passed out. Ren was cleaned up, and taken to the recovery unit. Faust checked both babies over. The girl weighed 6 pound 6. And the boy, who had regained a more natural colour, was 5 pound 2. They were clothed and taken into the room where Ren was sleeping.

Horo fell heavily onto the chair next to Ren's bed. He looked up at the clock, and groaned. 6:45 am. Ren had been in labor for nine hours. Nine fucking hours of pure pain. Horo closed his eyes, his last thought was that he deserved atleast a couple hours of sleep. What with Ren in pain all night and receiving various threates like, "Don't come near me, or I'll kill you." and "We are NEVER having sex again.EVER!" Horo needed some sleep.

Horo awoke to the sound of one of the babies crying. He looked up at the clock. 9:56 am. Three hours sleep. It would have to do or now. Horo walked over to the twin that was crying. Just as he picked the baby boy up, Faust walked in.

"Horo, good morning. How are they?"

"Their fine. I didn't hear them cry while I was sleeping.And I...didn't hear Ren wake either." Horo said with a hint of worriness.

Faust smiled. "Ren is fine. He's just tired. I mean, wouldn't you be tired if you've had pain running through your body for nine hours, then had to push two babies out of your body." Faust looked at the baby in Horo's arms. Faust gave Horo a bottle that was full of milk, and told him to feed it to the female twin. Taking the baby from Horo Faust walked over to Ren, shaking him slightly. "Ren...Ren, your son is wanting to be fed."

Ren groaned, not entirely sure what was going on at the moment. All he knew was that someone was moving his t-shirt out of the way for something. For what? He didn't know. Until something wet sheathed around one of his nipples. The feeling was sort of familier, but completely different. Ren looked down, seeing one of the twins suckling. He looked up, finding Horo holding a bottle in the other twins mouth. Then gave Faust a questioning look.

"Your body is making milk for your babies. While you were asleep, we ran some tests and they came back positive. But the reason Horo is feeding on of them formula is because you won't be able to feed them both at the same time. And the reason your breast-feeding your son is because he is smaller and weighs less then your daughter." Faust looked back and fourth between the two a couple of times, and decided that they needed some time alone. "Well, if you need anything just call."

When Faust had gone, Ren had started to cry.

"Hey, Ren. Whats wrong? Aren't you happy?" Horo said, worryingly. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed. He ran his hand through Ren's hair.

"Thats why I'm crying. I'm really happy." Ren looked up, smiling. "Even though they were early and it was the worst experience ever giving birth to them, especially him." Ren looked down at the boy still attached to his chest. "And I'm really sorry. You know, for what I was saying to you."

"Its okay. You were in pain and didn't want anyone to touch you." Horo kissed Ren on the side of his head. "Now...I think that it's about time these two had names. Anything names in paticular you had in mind?"

Ren looked at both of the twins. It was really the first time he had seen them. The girl had dark purple hair, with dark brown eyes. And the boy had light blue hair with golden-coloured eyes. And the only word that came to his mind was: beautiful.

"Horo, if you don't mind. I want to call the girl Momoko." He looked up to Horo. "It was my mother's sister's name. And I really want our daughter to be called it."

Horo smiled. "Yeah. I like it. And our son will be calles...Kotori." Both babies made weird baby noises, which made Horo and Ren laugh.

Hours later, after Ren and Horo had gotten a few more hours sleep. Faust had come back to talk to both Ren and Horo about some important thing.

"First: if your ready, you can go home tomorrow. Ren, you will need alot of rest. Because you will be getting up at god-knows-what time to feed them, and you need to eat lots of healthy food. Horo, you have to take care of Ren. Because he'll probably forget about himself while he's taking care to them. Second: Ren, you will have to come back for two or three check-ups. I need to make sure that everything is alright with you. And third, and this is the most important one: No. Sexual contact. None, not for atleast eight weeks. Though, I doubt that you'll have anytime for that. But that doesn't mean that you can't have foreplay and climax, but wait atleast eight weeks to do that. Just NO intercourse. Not until Ren is ready. Ok, Horo?

Horo frowned slightly and nodded, but muttered a few choice words about not being able to have sex. Which made Ren laugh. Horo walked over to the bed, and wrapped his arms around Ren's shoulders as they looked at their sleeping twins.

- - -

AWWWWWWWW!!!!!! How kawaii!!!

Right, theres going to be one more chapter. Then its finshed. (Duh)


	7. Back To Normal Sort Of

**Warnings: **YAOI, MALE/MALE SEX, MPREG, LANGUAGE.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

So, Ren's finally had the twins. YAY!!!

Okay, this is gonna be the last chapter. Why? Because I haven't really got any ideas for later chapters and I want to start another story. And not just a random one-shot.

I asked my mum and sister for some help coz the internet was being a bastard and my mum said -where does the baby come from? It can't come from his ass coz that's impossible. And it would be VERY painful if it came from the slit in his cock. So I said the they come from a magical place that no one knows of.

**Back To Normal... Sort Of**

So, its been four months since they have brought Momoko and Kotori home from the hospital. They first couple of months were the worst. Having to learn what to do like make a bottle of formula, change a nappie, and trying to get them asleep. And now, Horo and Ren have nearly got the twins sleeping all through the night.

All their friends were saying how cute Momoko and Kotori were. They guys talking about how they were going to train them and teach them how to fight. And the girls talking about what clothes they were going to buy them when they went shopping next.

"Their asleep, finally." Horo said as he entered his and Ren's shared bedroom. Ren was laying on the bed, with his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. "Ren..." Horo didn't receive an answer. "Yo, Ren?" That time, Horo got an answer, though it was only a mumble.

"I said their asleep, and they should stay like it for three or four hours." Horo said, climbing on the bed, sitting next to Ren. "So..." Horo began running his hand up Ren's thigh, and kissing his neck. "We should get...reacquainted."

"H-horo!" Ren squeaked, as he tried moving away from Horo. "Horo...I can't. Not...not yet." Nervousness clouded Ren's voice, as he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them.

"Ren, whats...?" Horo stopped when he saw tears run down Ren's face. Horo pulled Ren closer to him, leaning his head on Ren's. "Ren...whats wrong? Come on, you're being silly. Listen, if you're not ready then we can wait, but I thought that since they were asleep, we could. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you were going to get upset."

Sniffing, Ren looked up. "So...you're not mad?" Horo shook his head 'no'. "I'm sorry, Horo. I just wish I wasn't so scared. When you touch me, even though its not sexual kind of way, I just want you to stop. When I asked Faust about it, he said that it was normal to not want sex or want to be touched straight away and that I should be fine in a couple of weeks. But I...Horo I really want to, but I'm really nervous about what will happen."

"I'm sorry. I shoundn't push you, if your not ready." Horo went to kiss Ren's temple, but instead kissed his cheek because Ren had tilted his head upwards. "Ren...?"

"I want too, Horo." Ren moved, straddling Horo's legs. And getting an odd look from Horo. "You said that the twins were asleep didn't you? Well, their not going to be sleeping forever." Ren pushed Horo back onto the bed, kissing him hard.

Horo flipped them over, so that he was on top. Kissing and nipping Ren's neck, Horo started biting in one particular spot, making Ren moan. Horo pulled Ren's t-shirt off, throwing it...somewhere. Horo flicked his tongue across one of Ren's over-sensitive nipples.

"Ahh! H-horo...!" Ren moaned when Horo sucked on one of them, then gave the same treatment to the other. By the time Horo had finshed his _attack _on Ren's nipples, Ren was already tired and hard. Horo pulled the rest of Ren clothes off, as well as his own, discarding them in random directions. Horo trailed his tongue lower down Ren's body, deliberately missing Ren's erection. Horo gently bit Ren's inner thighs, leaving little red marks. Horo slowly ran his tongue from the base to the tip of Ren's cock, focusing his attention on the dripping head. Horo enclosed his mouth around half of Ren's cock. Horo began bobbing his head up and down Ren's erection, swirling his tongue around it. Horo started to hum, sending virbrations through Ren's body, making him moan passionately. Horo began massaging Ren's balls, while he continued sucking Ren.

"Horo...Horo...Horo." Ren chanted, over and over. "Horo...I-I'm goi-Ahh!" The feeling of Horo's mouth around him was too much for him. Ren came into Horo's mouth, feeling so much tension from the past months leave him. Horo swallowed the cum, then leaned up and kissed him, sharing what was left in his mouth.

Horo leaned over to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lubricant. Horo spread some of the lubricant onto his fingers, Horo circled Ren's entrance, then pushed one finger in. "Nn...! H...Horo!" Ren gasped, as he squirmed a little. It had been a while since he had, had Horo's fingers inside him. Adding a second, and a third finger, Horo stretched Ren till is was impossible to do so anymore. Pulling his fingers out, Horo positioned himself and was about to push in, until...

"What the HELL do you think your doing?" Ren's question was half filled with anger. Horo looked up, giving Ren a questionable look. "First of all; we are NOT doing it this way." Ren pushed Horo off him, and onto the bed. "I am not having you bang me into the mattress. Because when you get into it, you can get pretty rough. So, we'll be doing it my way. Because then, I get to control how fast we go. And how deep you can get." Ren moved forward, leaning over Horo's stomach, so he could get to the nightstand. Pulling something out, Ren straddled Horo, just below Horo's rock hard cock. Ren carefully pulled apart the little packet, and rolled the content onto Horo's cock. "I am not getting pregnant again. It was horrible not having sex for eight months. So you will be wearing a condom EVERY time. Because if you don't, I will personally castrate you. Are you clear on that?" Horo nodded, completely afraid to do anything else. "Good. Now..." Ren got onto his knees, positioning himself over Horo's hard cock. "Time for some fun." Ren lowered himself down onto Horo. Both moaned passionately; Ren because he hadn't had sex in a while, and because Horo's cock hit his prostate dead-on. And Horo because Ren was TIGHT. The feeling of being inside Ren right now, reminded Horo of when Ren was still a virgin.

Ren stayed still for a moment, trying to get use to the feeling of sex again. Ren placed his hands on Horo's chest. And Horo placed his hands on Ren's waist, gripping his hips. Ren pushed himself up, so that only the head of Horo's cock was inside of him. And pushed down...hard. "AHHH! God...!" Ren moaned, as he kept moving up and down Horo's erection.

Horo wrapped one of his hands around Ren's cock, pumping it in time with Ren's movements. "Ah...Horo...Ah. I'm gonna...a-Ahh!" Ren came into Horo's hand. When Ren's walls enclosed around Horo's cock, he came as well. Feeling the condom, that was pressed between Ren and Horo.

Ren fell forward, onto Horo's chest. Horo flipped them over, then pulled out of Ren and throwing it away. Horo kissed Ren deeply.

"Waaahhhhhhh!"

"What perfect timing." Horo kissed Ren again. "You go to sleep. I'll go see to the baby." Ren nodded sleepily. Horo pulled the cover over Ren, and left the room to go see to the crying baby. Coming back in the bedroom, about ten minutes later. Horo laid behind Ren, wrapping his arm around Ren's waist. Kissing the back of his neck and whispering good night, Horo joined Ren in the world of asleep.

Horo and Ren didn't have anymore children. Why? Because they wanted to spend time with the two children that they had, and they wanted to have some time for themselves.

- - -

Well, its finshed...R&R please!!!

BTW, sorry about the ending.


End file.
